


birthday gift

by takomomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lace Panties, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship, cameo from 10th floor members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomomo/pseuds/takomomo
Summary: “You could’ve aimed for the shirt…” Yuta says pitifully, staring down his crotch now stained dark brown. His khaki pants will never be the same again.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very late birthday fic for yuta. thank you jaehyun for the inspiration.

“Oops.” is the only thing Jaehyun has to say when he spills half the content of his iced coffee all over Yuta’s lap. He’s drenched completely and the coffee drips uncomfortably down his legs.

“You could’ve aimed for the shirt…” Yuta says pitifully, staring down his crotch now stained dark brown. His khaki pants will never be the same again.

Jaehyun looks apologetic at least when he fetches two spare towels from their manager’s bag and throws them on Yuta’s lap.

“Sorry hyung, I didn’t realize the lid was loose.” More like Jaehyun has to control his strength because even tightly fitted lids will come off if he grips them that way.

“I guess that’s it for this outfit then. I’ll have to ask to change.”

The stylists are now busy tending to the rest of the members. It isn’t easy with twenty three boys and only six stylists to do the job. It means it will take hours before everyone gets their turn and they won’t give you special treatment just because your bandmate is a clumsy fuck when he’s not busy being perfect on camera.

Yuta does his best to dry his pants with the towels and once he’s sure he’s not dripping everywhere anymore, he skips to the rack where he rummages for a pair of pants that will fit. His hips and legs are meatier than many of the members so it’s a challenge finding pants that aren’t too long or too tight.

“Here.” Jaehyun thrusts a pair of loose, grey sweatpants to his face. Yuta recognizes it as one of Jaehyun’s own. They’re not the same size but that’s hardly a problem with sweatpants. At least he seems to be taking responsibility for his less than graceful moment.

Yuta takes the offered garment and slinks out of the makeup area to an empty dressing room with Jaehyun in tow.

“And you’re here because?” he asks when Jaehyun makes no move to turn away after Yuta locks the door. The younger man only smiles at him and waving his question off.

“Because I wanna make sure you’re okay.”

“Of course I am.” Yuta’s eyes narrow. He knows the game Jaehyun’s playing.

“Then I don’t want you bitching about me not caring enough.”

“Jung Jaehyun.” he says in warning but ultimately shrugs in defeat because he knows arguing with Jaehyun will not get him anywhere. He shimmies out of his ruined pants, making sure to turn away from Jaehyun in the process.

“Your underwear is wet too.”

“And whose fault is that?” Yuta snaps, because he’s tired and annoyed and he doesn’t like the sensation of wet clothes.

“That’s why I’m here.” The younger man says, fishing out something from his pocket. The something looks like bundled up lace, that Yuta later realizes is actually lace _lingerie_ , when Jaehyun throws it at him. He glares at his bandmate, wanting nothing more than to throttle him for what he now understands is a well executed plan.

“You could’ve asked me. You didn’t need to ruin my photoshoot outfit for this.”

“You could’ve said no. I was just making sure.” Jaehyun says as casually as he can with his voice pitched low. It’s incredibly annoying how he manages to look like a perfect gentleman while trying to coerce his bandmate into a pair of lingerie.

“Geez, ask one of your girlfriends to do this for you. Why is it always me?” Yuta huffs in displeasure but he slides his boxers off and puts the lacy underwear on because it’s better than sitting through a wet underwear.

“Because I want to see _you_ in them. That’s not a lot to ask, right hyung?” Jaehyun stalks forward and places his hands on Yuta’s hips. There’s a mirror in the room and it only takes a quick glance to his right to see the way the feminine black lace wrapped around the curve of his hips and ass.

It feels light and airy, like he isn’t wearing anything at all. Humiliation swirls in his belly but Jaehyun doesn’t let him dwell on it because he’s groping his cheek hard enough to leave a bruise.

“They fit you perfectly.”

Yuta’s hands automatically find purchase on Jaehyun’s arms as his bandmate continues to massage his backside through the lace.

“Hey, lay off, will you? We still need to get back.”

“Okay fine.” The younger man lets him go with one last squeeze and presses a chaste kiss on his lips before they part. Yuta tastes the coffee, the perfect combination of bitter and sweet.

Yuta pulls the sweatpants on, realizing with mortification that it hangs low enough on his hips that the lace peeks out from the waistband.

“Don’t look at me like that, they’re gonna give you new pants to wear anyway. Just bear with it until then.” Jaehyun says but he’s chuckling and reaching for Yuta’s hand so he can hold it. For someone who’s just in it for the sex, he sure loves intimate gestures. Yuta lets him hold his hand for as long as they’re locked in the room.

They have to go back to the others before their absence becomes suspicious. Jungwoo, Mark or Taeil will cover up for them, but the kind of excuses they come with are preposterous and Yuta would rather not hear about it from their manager.

“Come on. Let’s go back.”

//

He should’ve seen it coming. After all, Jaehyun never does anything without a real and very valid reason. He stares at the lacy _set_ of lingerie neatly arranged in a bright pink box he finds on his bed when he comes home from his schedule on the eve of his birthday.

They look expensive and delicate and Yuta lifts one of them up to confirm that yes, they’re also the right size. Trust Jaehyun to be the hands on type when checking for someone’s underwear size.

Yuta would complain but he remembers how soft and comfortable they feel against his skin. So puts the bright red one on under his pajamas before tucking the rest back in the box and sliding it under his bed. He hears the barrage of footsteps approaching the door after his phone vibrates with messages from their group chat. He supposes the cake is ready because Mark’s voice is the loudest with his screams of “get the lighter!”

Another message pops up on his screen but this one is not from the group chat.

“I’ll kick Jungwoo out later.” It says and Yuta guffaws, unable to help himself. Jaehyun is a pervert but at least he’s a thoughtful one, and Yuta will be sure to thank him for his undoubtedly expensive gift later.


End file.
